


The Middle of a Box Canyon

by CrescentxMoon



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audible wink, Blood Gulch Chronicles, Character Death, Especially with Tucker, F/M, Halo - Freeform, Halo 2, I plan to go though the entire Blood Gulch Chronicles, I'll add more tags as i go, Project Freelancer, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Sort of Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentxMoon/pseuds/CrescentxMoon
Summary: After realizing you are unable pursue your dream life after college, you decide to join the ranks and fight against the Covenant... or so you thought. You are thrust into the middle of a war with no purpose; and the people around just as idiotic as the true reason you're out here. To be honest, being the only girl in the Canyon is quite difficult, but it does have its perks.And so the question remains, why are we here?Story takes place during the Blood Gulch Chronicles. Will basically be the same as Seasons 1-5 although you'll be an added character. At some point it'll be a love story but at the same time I'm not sure who the main love interest will be.





	1. All Aboard the Ship to Hell

 

My life was…going great.

 

I finally decided what I wanted to do in life. I hoped to inspire the younger generations and show them that even when you’re at your lowest, you can always get back up. For me, the way of standing strong was music. Besides, music can take a person to another world and offer them things they did not have prior. After turning my tassel to the left, I prepared myself for the university I was going to. There, I ended up getting an associate’s degree and was ready to start on my bachelors in Music Education. Well, that was the plan until the war took a turn for the worse.

 

The Covenant, otherwise known as the alien threat, was striking the outer colonies claimed by humanity. Fortunately, there were brave souls that stood up to these beasts and slain them. Unfortunately, there were only so many people that would willingly put themselves in between plasma guns and another person unknown to them.

 

Well, the thought had then hit me, there was no point in teaching if there would be no world left to teach in. So, I immediately signed up to fight the alien bastards who threatened our safety. As soon as I could join the forces, I said my goodbyes to my family and boarded a ship to the good fight. For the entire trip, I reminded myself that this was the right thing to do and that it could possibly be over very soon.

 

I had an undersuit given to me, which mostly fit, and allowed a choice of different shades of red armor. It struck me odd at first, but I shrugged to myself and picked a blush colored armor that lay strewn to the side. Was this even considered red? It was better than the other colors. After all, I wasn’t gonna be stuck wearing pink and live to be a human punching bag.

 

A few days later, days that consisted of training, briefs on weapons and vehicles and crying due to lack of sleep, an officer told me that I would be sent to an outlying post on the skirts of the front. So, I readied up and boarded another ship, the only difference being that I was alone with one other person. I steeled my nerves and looked at my surroundings one last time before my departure. There were boxes filled with supplies unknown to me, accompanying that was ammunition rounds and a Playboy magazine. Who has time to look at these anyways? Besides those few items, there were not many interesting things to look at. The guy to my left was playing with his thumbs. He seemed to be as nervous as I was. The silence was killing me. “Hello”  
The guy in standard issue red armor turned his head to me. “Hi”

  
“What’s your name?”

 

“Donut, yours?”

 

“Donut? That’s unique. Uh, my names Co- I mean Ace. Sorry, I’m still getting used to going by my last name.”

 

Donut gave a light chuckle, turning his entire body towards me and extending his hand. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Ace. Were you drafted or…”

 

“I joined on my own will. I just figured that you could either complain or try to change things for the better.”

 

“I understand. So, you’re also on this ‘red’ team?”

 

“I suppose so” I let go of his hand and let it hang to my side. No words were spoken for a while until I asked, “Don’t you think it’s weird that we are given teams in a human-alien war?” Donut must have been thinking over my question because he let his chin rest on his closed hand. “Yeah, it’s odd. But maybe we are broken into groups so we can divide and conquer?” His answer turned into a question. I kept quiet after that. This may be a long journey but who knows, maybe some good could come of this. Who knows what my future could hold. Maybe humans would lose this war, and be slaughtered by these foreign creatures. Would I die horrifically? To say I felt nervous was a huge understatement. I feared for my life, scared of what the next few hours could mean for me. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, maybe I could convince someone to let me go ho-

 

A loud slam silenced my thoughts when a metal door to this plane-err-Pelican had shut and the hum of an engine filled my ears. No turning back now.

 

Here goes…well, everything.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
My eyes fluttered opened when I felt something beneath my feet. What was that? I waited a few seconds then the ship rocked forward. I jolted forward and almost fell face first on the cold hard metal. I stood up straight from my weird position on the ground and stretched. God, how long was I out? My hands met each other above my head trying to ease my sore muscles. A light pop could be heard from my shoulders. I brought my arms down then bent down to touch my toes. This was undoubtfully one of the most uncomfortable naps I’ve ever had. Donut grabbed his rifle and 2 grenades. “Ready Donut?”

 

He stopped mid-movement and looked at me in disbelief for a minute, “Um Ace, your voice sounds different.” I frowned, “What do you mean?" I stopped for a moment, "Oh my God, I sound like a dude.” Donut started moving again, accustoming himself to the change in my voice. “Maybe it changed for a reason.” I groaned this is unbelievable. Why would I need to change my voice out here? An intercom system crackled before coming to life, “Troopers, your stop is here.” I walked to Donut’s side, watching the hatch open to the sun’s heat.

  
Donut and I had arrived in the center of a canyon. Currently, our biggest problem was knowing which direction to go in. One side of the canyon had a base with a massive tank, and the other had a three-seater vehicle with a turret on the back. Donut and I turned to look at each other. From here, there was no way of knowing which one to go to. Both look to be manufactured by humans so we could go to either

.

“Should we split up?”

 

“Nah, let’s just go together. There’s power in numbers.”

 

After a few minutes of debating, we decided to go to the base with the 3-seater-vehicle. Donut seemed oblivious to the looming threat of death so I stayed on guard the entire time. The base could clearly be seen now, as a red banner decorated with a white snake as the foreground and a black diamond as the background was draped over the side. As we got closer, voices could be heard. “Donut, be careful” I whispered, “We don’t know if these guys are dangerous or not.” He must not have heard me because he started strolling up to the top of the base. I sighed and followed his footsteps with caution.

 

“Hey, that’s not exactly what happened.”

 

“Yes it is, you said ‘I’m not going to the Vegas Quadrant’ and then the next thing I know, you’re in an escape pod headed to-“

 

“Excuse me, uh sirs?” Donut interrupted. I stopped next to Donut, wary of the two strangers in front of me.

 

The orange one faced Donut, “Sirs? Aw, crap.” I put my gun to my side and pulled out my pistol instead.

 

“I was told to report to Blood Gulch Outpost Number One and speak to whoever’s in charge?”

 

As Donut was speaking to the men in front of us, I studied the guy in maroon armor, which had small scratches on it. He was skinny and didn’t look to have muscle beneath the metal. Maroon is a shade of red, so we must be on the same side. The guy in orange was sporting orange armor that looked to be stained. He wasn’t fit by no means but wasn’t exactly big either. He looked intimidating from my point of view. Both men in front of me were taller by at least a few inches. Then again, I mustn’t have looked that good either. I was around 5’3 1/2” and weighed approximately 140 lbs. I internally pinched myself to stop staring and tried to pay attention to what was currently being discussed.

 

“Sorry, man. Sarge is at command getting orders. Ain’t nobody in charge today.”

 

The guy in maroon corrected his friend, “Actually, Private, he left me in charge while he’s gone.”

 

“You are such a kissass.”

 

“Also, he told me if I had any trouble from you I should” he cleared his throat, “’Get in the Warthog and crush your head like a tomato can’”

 

I kept myself from laughing at the terrible impression by biting my lip. A few moments passed until his friend interrupted, “That’s the worst impression I’ve ever heard.”

 

“Okay, rookie, what’s your story?”

 

“Private Donut reporting for duty, sir. I’m ready to fight some aliens.”

 

“Couple of things here rookie. First off, Private Donut? I think somebody needs a new nickname. Secondly, what’s with the armor color?”

 

“This is the standard issue red.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Listen, only two kinds of people wear standard issue armor: officers and recruits. And since you’re not threatening to gut me like a fish, you’re probably not an officer.”

“Well, he’s not wearing red armor.”

 

“No, my armor is maroon. Your armor is red.”

 

“Well, how do I get a different color armor?”

 

The guy in maroon sighed “I’ll bet the Blues don’t have to put up with this kind of crap.”

 

After his remark, they both turned to me. The guy in orange asked first, “You with him?”

 

“Yeah, uh Private Ace, here to assist.”

 

The guy in Maroon laughed before speaking, “Damn how tall are you?”

 

The orange guy interrupted, “And why’s your voice so deep?”

 

Out of all things, he had to bring up my height. I sighed, “First of all, I'm not _that_ short, I'm at least 5'3. As for your second question, I don’t know but this is not my voice.” Maybe the helmet is malfunctioning. It could most likely be fixed with some patience and work. Patience which I don’t possess. I growled, remembering to slap myself later for not taking something in the technology field. “Either one of you tech-savvy? I don’t know how to fix this shit.” The orange one coughed, “Simmons is. He’s good at that nerdy stuff.” The maroon guy next to him began mumbling profanities under his breath. He must be Simmons. “Okay, well can you help me, Simmons? I wouldn’t want to sound like Satan every day.” Simmons stopped mumbling, “I could try to fix it but I can’t promise anything.” I smiled, “That’s good enough for me.” I surveyed the area and only saw us five. “So how many of us are out here?” Simmons answered, “There’s me, Grif, Lopez, and now you two.” “So, I’m assuming you’re Grif then?” I turned to the orange guy. “That’s me.”

 

My eyes landed on someone holding a wrench. They were silently working on some repairs for the Warthog. That must have made him Lopez. It struck me odd that there were no signs of fighting, not even the sound of gunfire. Wasn’t this supposed to be a war?

 

“So Simmons, where’s the fight?”

 

He scoffed for a second before clearing his throat, “You see, the only fight we are battling is boredom. We have been sent out here to die by the hands of Blues as opposed to alien assholes.”

 

Wait a finger-licking minute…Boredom? Blues? Oh, God.

 

“OH WHAT THE FUCK?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace: I just wanted to be a teacher dammit  
> Donut: That's ok Ace! As long as we keep a positive attitude anything is possible  
> Ace: *sobs*


	2. Team Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our beloved Ace finally understands that she will have to fight the blues across the canyon. She discovers the threat blue team has to offer with some rather...explosive results.

After I realized I was being used as a pawn to fight some blue guys on the other side of the canyon, I decided to just explore the base instead. As much as I wanted to leave, I knew that Command would not just take me back just because I didn’t feel like being here. Wandering through the base made it feel much bigger than it really looked. There were four beds in the “room” that I just entered. The walls reminded me of a jail cell which made me uneasy, If I am planning to stay I shouldn’t try to think wrongly of my new home. One bed had manuals placed underneath, presumably Simmons bed, while the other bed attempted to conceal food rations, most definitely Grif’s bed.

 

I sat on the bed closest to the doorway. I guess this was home for me now. My life up until this point means nothing anymore. I miss my friends, I miss the sweet sound of music, I miss my dog, and I miss my home. What was I going to do as the only girl here? Surely I would go crazy, there was too much testosterone around me and I could only handle so much. I mean, Simmons is smart, Grif is really lax, Donut is careless, and Lopez was quiet, to say the least. To be completely honest, I’m pretty sure that Lopez wasn’t human. If his strength wasn’t enough proof, the fact that he was drinking oil was. To make matters worse, the only one who knew I wasn’t a dude was Donut.

 

Speaking of which, where was Donut?

 

I slowly stood up and retraced my steps. After about a minute I was walking up the ramp when I heard a gunshot. Simmons and Grif stopped talking when the sound pierced the air. “Grif, did you hear that?”

 

Grif whispered back, “Yeah, I did….” He picked up a gently used Sniper Rifle and closed in the scope.

 

Simmons looked confused, “Hear what?”

 

“Some shots were fired across the Canyon.”

 

Simmons eyes the hills in front of us. “I still have no idea what you’re talking about. I didn’t hear any shots.”

 

Grif sighed, still zooming in with the scope, “I’m telling you, it was four shots. Like, bam! Bam! Bam!”

 

“Wait a second, that’s only three bams.”

 

Grif answered back in a monotone voice “Bam.”

 

I waited for him to tell us if he saw anything. Anxiousness was beginning to claw up my throat, when Grif tilted his head, “Wait a second…we got a blue guy on the move out there.”

 

“Where’s he headed?”

 

Grif adjusted his angle, “Oh crap. It’s…It’s Donut. And he’s got something. It looks like…Simmons…” Grif lowered the Sniper and looked to left, “Get the Warthog.”

 

Simmons chuckled, “You mean the Puma?”

 

Grif shoved the Sniper into my hands as I tried to figure out to use the weapon. I finally zoomed in on Donut, who began to talk to the guy in cobalt blue armor. The guy aimed his rifle towards Donut at point blank range. They continued to argue until someone wearing coal black armor appeared out of thin air. I placed the gun down before running down to see what the plan was. When I arrived, Spanish music blasted in the air as Grif just sat in the driver seat of the Warthog while Simmons jumped on the back, taking control of the turret.

 

Lopez stared at him, as Grif expressed their need for the “jeep”. The powerful tires built traction on the loose dirt as the vehicle sped forward and passed Lopez and I. I looked at Lopez as his gaze continued to follow the Warthog he was working on seconds ago. “Kind of a dick move huh?”

 

He finally acknowledged me and shifted his body in my direction. His eyes-um-visor felt like it was boring into my soul so I shuffled my feet.

 

“Lopez when you’re not too busy I was wondering if you could fix my helmet for me.” Said teammate continued to look at me, a look that was most likely urging me to explain my concerns, "Since I’ve landed here, my voice has been modified into something it sounds nothing like. And I would give it to Simmons but I don’t know if he’s that good at fixing things. I mean if he was, he’d probably be the one working on the Warthog right?”

 

The silent, Brown armored bot (?) was slowly nodding his head. I felt myself ease up. At least he acknowledges me.

 

“Could I give it to you right now? I mean, the guys might be gone for a while.”

 

He laid his mechanical palm out, curling his fingers as he walked towards the base, signifying to follow him. I trudged behind him until were inside then I wrapped my fingers my helmet, releasing any safeties preventing me from taking the metal off, and an audible click was heard. I lifted the helmet off my head, my long dark hair falling out of place and landing at the base of my back. The machine before me cocked his head to the side.

 

My voice now softer than it’s modified version filled the space, “Lopez, if you can’t fix it I won’t mind. Just whenever you have the time, I know you have to be busy with what Sarge tasks you.”

 

He gently took hold of the armor piece and walked away.

 

I couldn’t really venture without my helmet so I stood atop the base and watched Grif and Simmons drive to Donut’s aid. The guys in black and cobalt armor sought safety on a nearby hill covered in dirt and rocks as Simmons kept unloading rounds into the rock wall behind them. As fun as it was to watch our enemies hide behind rocks, I had to make sure my team was ok. Grif was talking to Donut about something when Donut grabbed the blue flag and ran over here.

 

When Donut got here, he dropped the flag and came next to me. “What happened Donut? Why were you in the middle of the canyon and why do you have the blue team’s flag?” He proceeded to tell me how Grif and Simmons convinced him that there was a store nearby that sold some questionable items, in which Donut was adamant that they were real products. Then he said that once he got to the “store”, there were two guys standing outside next to a tank. They yelled for him to go inside, where a blue who was saluting, offered him the flag at no expense. He said he finally got halfway home by the time the cobalt guy shot at him, saying he stole their flag. Then some guy in black appeared from thin air and believed he traveled back in time.

 

That all added up. It explains why the blues were after him after he left the base. But one thing was unclear. Why were there only two blues with Grif and Simmons when Donut clearly stated there were three?

 

“Donut? You said there was a tank?”

 

“Yeah, is that all you heard from my story?”

 

My face paled as I saw a tank roll up not too far from the guys.

 

“Oh fuck! GRIF, SIMMONS!!”

 

The guys didn’t hear me, as they walked along the rock outcroppings, trying to sneak around the blues. Oh shit, they’re gonna be blown to pieces! I jumped through the hole in the roof and ran to Lopez’s workspace. There he was analyzing my helmet. “Lopez! I need my helmet now! The guys are about to get blown to hell by a tank outside.” He looked up and held a hand up as I reached for my helmet and put it on. “I’ll bring it back once I get the guys.” I ran out of the room, leaving Lopez in his chair. I exited the base and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I could see Grif backing up from the tank and running towards the Warthog. “RUN” I screamed, Simmons, who seemed to be counting up towards something, spared me a glance as he turned to Grif, only to see him a few yards from the jeep. The guy in cobalt armor making a break for it.

 

“Firing main cannon”

 

No no no no no

 

The deafening sound of a shell being fired from the tank echoed throughout the canyon as well of a round of “Son of a bitch”. The Warthog flipped over Grif as the tank readied itself for another explosive round. The tanks’ cannon twisted around to face Simmons and me.

 

“Firing main cannon”

 

“Holy Shit!”

 

I ran alongside with Simmons and a wheezing Grif as the massive killer tank was stalking us. Shot after shot was fired as I forced my legs to move faster. The three of us took shelter behind a rock as an explosion shook the ground beneath us. “Hey, I have a great idea! Let’s get out of the Jeep and sneak around the side of the rock. Great plan you idiot!”

 

I put a hand over my heart as I tried to calm myself down. The sound of an engine grew distant as the tank rolled away. I peeked around the rock to see the tank fire at its own team, sending the blue guy flying in the air. “Oh God! That son of a bitch killed his own teammate. What the fuck is wrong with this canyon?!”

  
______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

After we got back to base, Simmons, Grif, and Donut exchanged a few words about our risky retreat. I took a big breath before attempting to pay attention to their conversation.

“You lost the Jeep? Oh man, Lopez is gonna be pissed. Where is it?”

 

As if on cue, Donut’s question was immediately answered by a loud boom followed by the Jeep flying towards me. I leaped out of the way, barely missing the tires before it landed next to Simmons. I lost my breath as I pushed myself off the ground and cursed. “What the hell?” The base quaked as another round was fired into walls around us.

 

“Son of a bitch!”

 

“Oh crap! What the hell is that thing?”

 

A panicked Grif wheezed, “It’s the tank!” Hearing this, Donut lowered the flag and pointed it away. “Hey uh Grif, wanna hold the flag for a little bit?” “No! Keep that away from me!” The guys went into a frenzy trying to hand off the flag while seeking cover. Donut, who was gripping the flag tightly, followed me as I ducked next to one ramp while the other two went to the other side.

 

“I hate to be the one to point this out guys but I think we’re screwed.”

 

Chunks of the base started to chip away, sending the remnants of rubble our way. This can’t be how it ends.

 

“Yeah, I have to agree with the rookie on this one.”

 

The in-helmet-radios chimed to life with a gruff voice, “Blood Gulch Outpost Number One. Come in Blood Gulch Outpost, come in. Do you read me? This is Sergeant-”

 

Grif interrupted the man over the com. system before he could finish, “Oh my God! Sarge is that you?”

 

“Rodger that Private. I am currently inbound to your position from Command.”

 

Simmons piped up, “Sir-“ a shell whizzing past his head, “ this is Simmons.”

 

“Hello Simmons. I hope everything has gone all right while I’ve been gone.”

 

Grif put a hand to his head as he prepared to tell Sarge what a shit show this has been. “Actually Sir, things are kinda hectic right now. The new rookies arrived and somehow one managed to infiltrate the blue base. And now we have their flag, the Warthog is damaged, one other guy is dead, and there’s a huge fucking tank about to destroy our base.”

 

There was silence as I glanced at Donut who looked like he was on the verge of passing out from all the shaking coming from him. Poor guy, he probably wouldn’t have guessed that he would have instantly started trouble the hour he arrived.

 

“Am I talking to the right base?”

 

An explosion rang out behind Grif, “Sarge, we are going to die here.”

 

“Well then hold tight boys. I think I got a solution to your little ‘tank’ problem.” The radio transmission ended just as a Pelican flew overhead. Bombs were dropped in a trail leading up to the blues in and around the tank. The last bomb landed just a few seconds after a soldier in blue fled the tank in hopes of saving himself from combustion.

 

A sigh of relief escaped my body as it was finally over. I slowly rose to my feet before turning to look at my gold and maroon-clad teammates.

 

“That was a fucking nightmare.” I peered down to the bottom floor of the base, watching Lopez pick up any fallen items that fell from the impact of the shells slamming into the base.

 

“Hey Donut, I would probably leave the flag somewhere else… away from us specifically.” Donut stood, leaning the flag against the wall before walking down the ramp.

 

After a day like today, I would need to sleep for a week before I felt fully recuperated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grif: Who could've guessed that we could have just asked for the flag?  
> Simmons: Only an idiot would think it'd actually work  
> *Ace and Donut discussing in the corner*  
> Ace: How about next time we say we're from a flag cleaning service?


	3. The One in Clad Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things calm down after the incident with the tank. You get more comfortable around your teammates and even notice some distinct trademarks about each of them.

 “Hey Lopez!”

 

I jumped up to sit on the workbench adjacent to him. Lopez silently turned to me before once again focusing on the helmet lying on the desk. After some time I finally realized why he was so silent, the most obvious reasons being him gulping down motor oil and sleeping upright. My dear comrade was robot implanted with a simple A.I. which gave him the brains to fix things. Following the days of the attack on the base, I spent some time analyzing my team and the daily routines.

 

Simmons would wake up in the mornings, clean his space, take care of his hygiene, eat breakfast, and follow Sarge’s odd requests. He was very reserved but when the time proved, he spoke his mind. He was also intelligent. One night he impressed me with a few theories of his, regarding the ever-popular question of why we’re here. Just as I learned about Simmons, I also learned about Grif.

 

Grif is extremely lazy, getting up in the morning, almost the afternoon, only to eat and resume sleep. I have also learned that he based his diet on Oreos and rather… interesting choices of beverages, none of which were water. He was kind of a slob too, one time I slipped on the floor because he left an “informative” magazine lying on the floor. This behavior seems to piss Sarge off profusely

.

Sarge was the leader of the outpost, having gained his military experience through many years of combat training and past wars. He wakes up early to plan out his day before taking out his frustrations on Grif, his methods being unreasonable orders and plentiful insults. I realized he connected well with Lopez, who also shared an affinity for mechanics and engineering.

 

Finally, there was Donut. He was a very interesting person, to say the least. Turns out he lives for interior decorating, reality tv shows, baking, and any celebrity gossip. I don’t really find much amusing about those subjects but I was glad he knew how to cook edible food, unlike Grif who managed to start a fire by boiling water. Donut was the only person here who actually tried to get to know me. At the moment, he was my only friend on the planet.

 

I only wish that I could connect with these people on a closer level. I can only pick up so much from watching and listening. I shook away my thoughts, remembering that I was sitting with Lopez. He was diligently tinkering with the wires within my helmet.

 

“I just want to say thank you one more time. This means a lot to me, I don’t really want to sound like a guy for the entire time it takes to fight this uh war.”

 

Lopez tapped the tabletop before grabbing a wrench and tightening some loosened bolts. We tried using sign language to communicate but after realizing that neither of us was really proficient in either we landed on Morse code. My understanding of Morse code wasn’t that good but I was working on it. It felt good to talk to someone else besides Donut.

 

At the moment, Lopez and Donut were the only ones who knew I was a girl. Sarge, Grif, and Simmons assumed I was a dude because of my voice modifier. I guess I was also at fault for not correcting them on their assumptions. I have no clue how the two buffoons haven’t realized, considering I’m sleeping in the same room as them. I do wake up earlier to help Donut make breakfast and quickly make my way to the shower.

 

“Do you wish you could talk?”

 

Lopez nodded before resuming his work. I looked around the room before answering, “I think it’s messed up how you weren’t given the ability to communicate after being programmed. How would other people feel if they couldn’t speak?”

 

Lopez made no attempt to answer my question as he lifted my helmet and tapped the desk. “ _Try it on_.”

 

I reached out to grab my helmet and grazed his fingers, “Sorry.” I fumbled a little before pulling it over my head and testing the speakers. “Am I a woman now?” I made a dramatic pose, my hand resting on my forehead as I tilted my face to the side. Lopez nodded before rummaging through his tools for something.

 

“Lopez! Get out here, the Warthog needs a-fixin'.”

 

I sighed before taking a step back. “Thanks again.” I smiled but realized he couldn’t see me. Instead, I opted for a short hug, in which he raised his arm to pat my back.” I could feel the gears twisting underneath the armor shell accompanied by small beeps. I let go and left to scope out the Blue base from atop our own base. When I reached the top, I caught sight of Grif, Sarge, and a now peeved Lopez on the ground level. I wouldn’t be in a good mood if I had to fix shit that someone else broke either. I grabbed the sniper and tried to remember how to zoom in with the scope. With some button pressing, I finally achieved my goal and silently cheered for myself.

 

Lopez and Sarge, now angered by Grif’s estimated range of price of the Warthog were now firing their guns at him as he dodged the bullets. I chuckled before bringing the scope up to my face. I saw the aqua and blue armored soldiers conversing with each other. They both had weird body language. It’s like they were conflicted about something. I had a bad feeling float around my stomach all of a sudden. I shouldn’t get so worked up about little things like this.

 

Simmons, now standing to my side, was talking to Grif, who was once again defending himself about something. I didn’t catch what he said but Simmons quickly replied, “Bullshit. He told me he thought you were a retarded monkey. And he’s gonna suspend your weapon privileges.”

 

I snorted. Donut, was still miraculously holding the flag as he interrupted them. “Hey since I captured the flag, you think they’ll give me my own color armor now?”

 

Simmons’ tone was skeptical, “Captured? You thought you were buying it at the store you idiot.”

 

“Still. You think there’s a shot?”

 

“Maybe they’ll give you Grif’s armor since he destroyed the Warthog.”

 

Grif laughed, “Heh yeah. Wait, You- You don’t think they’d do that do you?”

 

I placed the sniper back in it’s resting spot and turned to face the others. They continued to banter as I kept feeling anxious.

 

Something is gonna happen…

 

Grif now turned, startling me from my inner voice. “Simmons, what’s going on? What’s over there?”

 

Simmons, now eyeing the vast fields spoke, “I thought I saw something for a second.”

 

Grif was now alarmed, “Hey Rookie, tuck the flag someplace safe until we figure out what’s going on.”

 

Donut turned, “Good idea, I was sick of carrying this thing anyway.” He chucked the flag into the base and once again faced me. I subconsciously crossed my arms and looked to the floor. Something wasn’t right and I could feel it. When I looked up Donut had a blue fizzing thing attached to his head. I gasped and Grif looked back to us.

 

“What the fuck?” He backed up into a column.

 

Donut panicked, “What?”

 

Simmons, now aware of the conversation next to him turned around. “What’s that thing?”

 

“What thing?!”

 

“There’s something on your head.”

 

“What? Is it a spider? Get it off!”

 

“No, it’s not a spider. It’s like a blue thing.”

 

“What? Like a blue sider? Get it off!”

 

“It’s not a spider, calm down. It’s some kind of fuzzy pulsating thing.”

 

“That doesn’t sound much better than a spider.”

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“No.”

 

Simmons thought for a second. “Maybe we should try to take it off.”

 

Grif interjected, “Good idea, go for it.”

 

“Me? By ‘we’ I mean you… asshole.”

 

“Well somebody needs to get it off. Look, it might be dangerous-“

 

The next thing I knew I was sent backward into Simmons as the blue pulsating thing exploded on Donut’s head. I yelped as we both fell back.

 

“Son of a bitch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace: Gotta hate spiders   
> Donut: *scrambles off floor* Did someone just say spiders?!  
> Grif: Weren't you just dead?  
> __________________________________________________________________________  
> Welp, I'm gonna have to start figuring out what I'm gonna do with this story.


	4. On the Edge of Your Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out that CPR is truly a miracle.

“Donut!!!”

 

I crawled towards him, my head pounding from the loud noise and abrupt landing. I shook him and saw no response.

 

“Donut can you hear me?”

 

No response.

 

“Donut, squeeze my hand if you can hear me.”

 

I placed my hand in his and waited for what seems like forever until I felt the lightest squeeze.

 

“He’s alive but barely. Someone needs to get Sarge.”

 

I turned around as Simmons fell to the floor and I heard a grunt from Grif. I looked over the edge and saw black armor run past.

 

“Fuck.”

 

I ran down to Sarge and Lopez who stopped messing with the Warthog. They must have heard the chaos going down.

 

“Sarge, someone’s in the base, and Donut’s hurt!”

 

Sarge jumped a little but grunted before pumping his shotgun and telling Lopez to go around back. I looked to Lopez, fear in my blood. “Please be careful.” Lopez beeped before going around the building. “ _You too_.”

 

I ran up the ramp before kneeling next to Donut. I heard Sarge speak from down below. Looking into the base I could see the intruder at gunpoint from both sides.

 

“Drop your weapon.”

 

The soldier in onyx black dropped their weapon and never once looked away from Sarge even when the barrel was inches away from their face.

 

“ **Hey Buddy**.”

 

“What?”

 

“ **You really better hope the first one knocks me out**.”

 

Sarge forces the handle into their helmet, sending them to the floor in one hit.

  
Simmons is at my side looking over Donut while Grif is barely getting to his feet. His head is turned towards me before facing Grif fully.

 

“He’s hurt Grif. He’ll make it but we need to get him some help fast.”

 

“Yeah, yeah hold on a second. What happened here? First Donut’s head exploded and then you fainted, and then some black thing showed up-“

 

“Whoa whoa whoa wait. I did not faint. Something knocked me out.”

 

“Okay fine, keep lying to yourself. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

 

“Man, just go find Sarge. We need to get Donut out of here.”

 

I spoke up, “Already done.”

They both looked at me in question before Grif walked away mumbling, “Oh and um I’m fine by the way. Thanks for asking.”

 

“Whatever. No one likes you anyway.”

 

I looked down at Donut, squeezing his hand to reaffirm him that he’ll be ok. Simmons kept silent but watched the interaction between us. He laid a comforting hand on my shoulder as I tried to keep Donut conscious with small talk. He finally stopped answering and let go of my hand. I feared for the worst until I saw his chest rise and fall. I stood up and gave thanks to Simmons before joining the rest of the team inside the base.

 

Once we arrived Simmons got Sarge’s attention, “Sarge, we need to get Donut airlifted out of here.” I stopped right next to Lopez, pointing my gun at the unconscious soldier. He spared me a glance before looking back at the enemy. “Could you put that in a memo and entitle it ‘Shit I already know!’. Get on the horn with Command.” He looked back at the prisoner before speaking with a smirk laced into his voice, “Well look who’s up? Rise and shine buttercup.”

 

There was a visible spark before the audio coming from their helmet malfunctioned. The soldier in black spoke, in a feminine voice. “Aw, you broke my voice filter. You cock-biting fucktards.” I looked to Lopez before laying my finger over the trigger. Waiting for the order to fire.

 

“Aha! Only a chick could give me a headache this big.”

 

I left the room to go lay down, not caring if Sarge yelled at me. My head was pounding. This doesn’t make sense at all. Why was some chick, who wasn’t even blue, coming to attack us? I yanked my armor off and left it on the floor, next to my bed. I curled under the covers before falling asleep.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

I woke up feeling the same way I did before. There was some talking going on in the other room but I couldn’t tell who it was. I put my armor back on and left the room. I stopped before getting to the flag room. Peeking inside, it was just Simmons and the prisoner. I joined him watching the prisoner just as Sarge walked in.

 

“Hey man. What’s up yo?”

 

Simmons turned around, “Uh, hey. What’s going out there, sir?”

 

“What? Uh, why nothing. Why would you ask if something’s wrong?”

 

“I think that’s a perfectly normal question in the time of war.”

 

“Yeah well, I don’t know. You’re starting to act suspicious there, other…red guy. So ‘m keep my eye on you.”

 

Simmons turned around, “Sarge, I’m starting to think that- OUCH JEEZ THE BACK OF MY HEAD” Sarge knocked out Simmons and when I turned around it was too late. The bitch in black yanked me back and slammed my head into the wall.

 

Pure darkness awaits me.

 

 

______________________________________________________________

 

 

When I came to, I saw Grif shaking Simmons and Lopez was shaking me.

 

“Huh, …what’s going on?”

 

Grif looked back at me before answering, “You both were knocked out by that chick in black. She just left.”

 

“Wait where’s-“ a shot rang out just as you heard arguing with a defined “Tucker did it!” just outside. Simmons leaned against the wall shaking away his drowsiness before leaving with Grif. I tried to get up but failed in doing so. I was just about to face plant but felt something pull me back. “-.-. .- .-. . ..-. ..- .-..” Lopez was holding me up. “Thanks.” I stumbled for a bit.

 

“Why the hell do people keep getting knocked out today?”  I angrily huffed before following my comrades outside.

  
I gasped at the sight before me. Simmons had his hands on his helmet looking down at our bloodied superior lying prone on the dirt. Grif was crouched down shaking the unresponsive officer yelling, “Sarge! Don’t you give up on me soldier! Do you hear me? I’m ordering you!”

 

“What the hell happened?!” I screamed. I took my spot at Sarge’s side. Blood was beginning to pool in the dirt as the crimson liquid dribbled towards me. A hole was seen through the helmet’s visor. Shit, there’s no coming back from getting shot in the head. My hands rested on my lap as I looked around for the shooter. I could see three black figures retreating towards the Blue’s base.

 

Grif started to pound on Sarge’s body with the butt of his assault rifle. “YOU GOTTA BREATHE MAN. YOU GOTTA PULL THROUGH. C’MON SARGE.” If it were any other situation I would be laughing my ass off but all I could do was watch in horror as no signs of life were seen from Sarge’s body. No doubt if he were here in person, he’d reprimand Grif for forgetting all the training he taught us about first aid procedures.

 

“Grif this isn’t working. We have to try something else.”

 

A few moments passed before Simmons spoke again, “Maybe you should give him mouth to mouth.”

 

This wouldn’t work, but it couldn’t hurt to try. Grif hesitated, “Uh, I don’t really know how to do that.”

 

I shuffled over and pulled Sarge’s helmet off along with his chest plating. “Grif, I can do chest compressions, just focus on his air.”

 

I pulled my helmet off, letting my dark red hair droop over my bulky armor  and land on Sarge's body. I placed my ear on his chest listening for anything. A few moments passed before I heard a faint thump. I put my hands together as I pumped three times.

 

“Grif, do it now!”

 

Grif lowered his face before opening Sarge’s mouth and blowing into it. We continued this process for a minute before a wheeze came from Sarge’s body. I jumped back and looked into Grif’s eyes before cheering.

 

“He’s breathing!! I saved Sarge!”

 

I squealed and leaped up to give Grif a hug, my arms around his neck. “I knew you could do it!.” I pulled away gazing down at my commander to see his reaction. I didn’t see the looks of shock and jealousy passed between both soldiers.

 

Sarge grabbed at his helmet before sluggishly getting up. He coughed, trying to get his lungs to work before looking at all of us. “Wha-What happened here?” Simmons spoke up,  
“Sir, you got shot in the head so we gave you CPR and saved you, sir.”

 

Sarge placed a hand on his chest, “I always believed in you Simmons.”

 

I frowned before looking at Grif. “Actually, it’s them you should thank sir. Grif and Ace did all the work.”

Sarge spun around to face us, “Grif?” Simmons began to speak again when Sarge continued, “Who kissed me?” I stuck my thumb towards Grif before Sarge’s face scrunched up.

 

“Grif, why in hell would you give somebody CPR for a bullet wound in the head?! That doesn’t make a lick of sense.”

 

Grif sighed, “You’re welcome sir.”

 

“I mean it’s also damn inconsistent. What would you do if they stabbed me in the toe? Rub my neck in aloe vera?”

 

I scoffed, is it too far fetched to believe Sarge wouldn’t make fun of Grif for two seconds after coming back to life? Especially since Grif was realistically the one who saved Sarge. The older man turned to me before doing a double take.

 

Sarge muttered something about losing all hope for the team before grabbing his chest plate and walking into the base. My eyes followed him until he was no longer visible before landing on Grif.

 

“You did amazing Grif, don’t let him get to you.” I smiled before walking into the base myself.

 

 

These motherfuckers are gonna give me a heart attack one day.

 

_________________________________________________________

  
I went back to my room for a little bit to wind down. I don’t understand how Sarge could be brought back to life with a bullet wound to the head. Then again, nothing makes sense in this canyon. The people, the logic, the way that the sun never goes down, and how Grif hasn’t died from his unhealthy lifestyle yet. I grunted in frustration and yanked all my armor off along with my undersuit. This left me in a sports bra and some cotton shorts.

 

I want to play some damn music. No cell service means that I’d have no hopes to hear from some of my favorite groups.  For me, it’s as addictive as a single drag is for a smoker. I hum a little tune as I pull up my hair and make my way to the kitchen. The dull walls tinged slightly black from the others’ previous attempts at meal making. I looked through the pantry and pulled out two slices of bread. I continued the melody before peeking around the corner. Nobody seems to be here. I get louder until I just start to sing instead.

 

_So why don’t we just play pretend?_  
_Like we’re not scared of what is coming next_  
_Or scared of having nothing left_

 

The words leave my mouth as I gather mayonnaise along with ham, cheese, and veggies. They all end up on the table as I continue singing the solemn words to the song.

 

_Look, don’t get me wrong_  
_I know there is no tomorrow_  
_All I ask is_  
_If this is my last night with you_  
_Hold me like I’m more than just a friend_  
_Give me a memory I can use_  
_Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_  
_It matters how this ends_  
_‘Cause what if I never love again?_

 

The melody bounces off the walls and echoes through the hall. I can already feel myself feel less stressed. This was the reason why I took music as my major. Everything about operas, orchestras and wind symphonies captivated me. I waved my hips as the minor chords began after the second verse. I hummed until the chorus came back.

 

_All I ask is_  
_If this is my last night with you_  
_Hold me like I’m more than just a friend_  
_Give me a memory I can use_  
_Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_  
_It matters how this ends_  
_‘Cause what if I never love again?_

 

I pick up the knife and lather my spread over the bread as I pack in the goods. I use the butter knife as a makeshift microphone when I’m done with the sandwich and spin around in a circle. I stopped in horror to see Grif and Simmons with their mouths gaped open. I throw the knife in the sink and hide my face from them.

 

How stupid could I be? Of course, they would be able to hear me in the small confines of the base. They’ll probably ask me to shut up or something. Maybe I’ll be lucky and they won’t say anything at all. Even better, maybe they’ll just start to talk about something else. I slowly twist my head around and still see them staring at me. But not in the face. If they aren’t looking at my eyes then they’re most likely embarrassed too. Simmons' eyes are on the floor now but Grif is looking at my legs. I speak before his eyes come up to my ass.

 

“Heh, sorry guys. I’ll be quiet now, don’t worry about me.” I put everything in my arms when Simmons speaks, “Uh w-w-well you have a very nice v-voice. You don’t have to stop s-s-singing if you don’t want t-to.” Oh jeez, it must be bad if Simmons was stuttering like that. “Oh, thanks.” I throw just about back in places before I hear Grif mumble something. “Did you guys want something to eat? I know that Donut isn’t back yet and no one has really eaten today.”

 

I can’t really cook anything that good without Donut anyways. They don’t need to know that though. From the corner of my eye, I see my sandwich waiting to be eaten. “Is there anything you guys want?” Simmons stays quiet and instead crosses his arms. Grif answers back instead. “As long as it’s done soon anything is fine.” Oh, classic Grif. None of them are helping at this point.

 

I bite my lip in thought when Sarge comes into the kitchen.

 

“What the hell? I order you to put some clothes on woman, have you no decency?” Sarge comically covers his eyes with his large hand. I laugh and cross my arms over my chest. “Is it better now?” He peeks through his fingers and coughs. “No, it is not! Simmons.” “Yes, sir?” “Take Private Ace to her room and make her put some clothes on.” I frown looking between a fidgeting Simmons and a peeved Sarge. “Alright Alright. I’ll put something on.” I walk out of the kitchen just as Sarge asks the guys a question.

 

After scrounging through my clothes I decided on wearing a Gorrilaz shirt with some ankle high boots. Now I can get some damn food in my system. My stomach growls at the thought of my delicious sandwich on the kitchen counter. I march back to the kitchen to find Simmons looking through the fridge, Grif wallowing in his misery, and an elated Sarge eating my sandwich.

 

“You gotta be shitting me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tucker: When can we get in on this story?  
> Me: Soon!! I just have to wait till you guys actually interact more with the Reds and-  
> Grif: You're just jealous cause we have a girl  
> Me: Wait a seco-  
> Tucker: We'll just kidnap her when you guys aren't looking!  
> Me: I mean I wouldn't really-  
> *Caboose holds a squealing Ace above his head and runs back to base*  
> Tucker: Caboose what the fuck?! I said when they weren't looking!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I'm considering writing all this as behind the scenes stuff but the BG Chronicles doesn't take much off time as I'd like. Also wondering if I should make our dear Ace a love interest between all the canyon members. But I do have a soft spot for blue team members. Bow chicka bow wow.
> 
> BTW, Lopez said "Be careful" in Morse code.
> 
> The song is All I ask by Adele.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqsOUt0vkzY


	5. If it's Pink it Can Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our fabulous friend is back and has a set of pink armor. Lopez can speak but not everyone can understand him. Ace has some time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was about 11 pages of writing, and over half of it was just things that were just scripted in the BGC.

 

Journal log entry 1: Day 6 of Donut being gone and surprisingly I haven’t lost my sanity. Then again, Donut would most likely be the cause of my mental breakdown. The guys have sort of changed after finding out that I was in fact not a dude. Sarge believes that I should avoid going outside the base because “the Blues would kidnap me to their advantage”. This conversation led to an argument between us, in which he believed I was joking around with my accusations. Anyways, Grif and Simmons have been acting rather strange. Before the reveal, Simmons was able to maintain a conversation with me for some time. Now? He can’t barely go a sentence before stuttering and showing signs of nervousness. Grif, however, is ~~flirting~~ messing around with me. He likes to tease me about not reaching things, connecting with Donut in more ways than one, and much more things I’d rather not go into detail about. As far as important revelations go, I’m all out of ideas. But hey, I did learn how to navigate our part of the canyon. I mean, there isn’t much to it but I did spot some cave openings one evening. I like to go there when I have a lot on my mind.

 

I stopped writing upon hearing a knock on the door to Lopez’s workshop. That’s another thing. Since I have to be sticking around the base during the day I thought it would be best if I just took sanctuary in the silent bot’s room. He didn’t seem to care that I would stay there, as long as I didn’t mess with his stuff. If I really wanted to kill everyone in the base I would have immediately gone to the explosives he had in the corner.

 

I twisted around to find a nervous looking Simmons scraping the dirt on the floor with his boot. “Hey, Ace.” I smiled, “What’s up Simmons?” He didn’t answer my question but instead offered another,  “Would you like to hear the good news first or the bad news?” Hearing this, I closed my notebook as I stood up to give my full attention to the timid soldier. “Um, I’ll go with the bad news first.” Simmons shuffles forward and seems to loosen up as he starts to speak, “Alright. Bad news: Donut is back-” I gasp before pulling my helmet on and running to the top of the base.

 

Now I don’t have to make shitty food all the time! Once I reached the flat of the incline I see Grif and some guy in Pink staring at each other.

 

“Command was so happy that I got the Blue flag, they gave me my own color armor.”

I slowed my steps watching the interaction between the two men. The man in pink sounding oddly familiar to a private who had a fear of spiders. The cogs in my head started to turn as I held a snicker back. Our dear Donut was now back from Command, and while he was there he decided to pick the next best color available. PINK! Simmons reached the surface and stopped at Grif’s side. They both spared each other a look right before a confused Grif spoke, “Uh, hey Donut?” “What?” Simmons interjected, “Um, about your armor…”

 

“What about it?”

 

“How do I put this? Your armor is um- it’s a little um- Grif you wanna help me out here?”

 

“It’s pink! Your armor is freaking pink!”

 

“Yeah. That’s it. Pink.”

 

Donut cocked his head back, “Pink? My armor’s not pink.”

 

“Pink.” Grif corrected.

 

“Yeah, definitely pink.”

 

“You guys are colorblind. Why would they give me pink armor?”

 

“Hey, don’t ask don’t tell.”

 

Grif started to laugh at his own comments when Simmons said that is wasn’t funny.

 

“It’s a little funny.”

 

“Look at it,” Donut was fuming, “it’s not pink. It’s like a light-ish red.”

 

“Guess what? They already have a color for lightish red. You know what it’s called? Pink.”

 

“I hate you guys.”

 

I laughed at the boys’ antics right as Sarge interrupted with Lopez tailing him. “Well hello, dirtbags, and a fine hello to you madams.”

 

I couldn’t contain my laughter as my warm colored teammates continued to argue about their new and improved recruit. If my helmet were off I would be wiping a tear away.

 

“They said this speech unit should work with Lopez.”

 

Donut held a device for Sarge to take a hold of. I immediately stopped laughing when I saw the contraption being passed to our Officer. “Speech unit?” Could this mean that Lopez and I could have full-blown conversations now?

 

“Affirmative. Command was fresh out of speech modules when I was building Lopez. Once I get this baby installed, I’ll finally have someone intelligent to talk to.” Sarge quickly looked at us, “No offense Simmons.” “Oh don’t worry. I knew who you meant sir.” …kissass.

 

Grif was looking back and forth between Lopez and Sarge and it was like a light went off in his head. “Wait a second. Lopez is a robot?!”

 

Simmons looked confused, “Of course he is. You didn’t notice that he never talks?”

 

“I just thought that he was a really quiet guy.”

 

“And the fact that he sleeps standing up and drinks motor oil didn’t get your attention?” Sarge added

 

“Well, I did think that the motor oil thing was a bit odd. I just thought that he was trying to impress me.”

 

That would be pretty cool if someone could sleep standing up. If it weren’t impossible, I would have done it a long time ago. These assholes never stop talking.

 

“Hey sir… you really should ground yourself before handling that card.”

 

“How come?”

 

“Because static could damage the card.”

 

“C’mon, that’s an urban legend they used to sell those stupid bracelets.”

 

The three of us shared a look before looking back to Sarge. “And I suppose pop rocks and soda  are gonna make my stomach blow up-“

 

Static filled the air as something sparked in Lopez causing Sarge to yelp. Lopez twitched a little as the guys kept talking. Something about “I told you so” came from Simmons. That didn’t look too good.

 

“Good, I’d hate to make Strawberry Shortcake here my new favorite private.”

 

“It’s not pink! It’s lightish red!”

 

I approached Donut and hugged him. “You wouldn’t believe how much I missed you.” Having forgotten the entourage of comments about his pink armor Donut hugged me back. “Aw, well as long as Grif wasn’t cooking then I know that things mustn’t have been too bad.” I heard a hey just as I pulled away and smiled. “Can you remember anything about the attack?” Donut hummed in response before shaking his head.

 

“So what happened to me anyway? I recall something about a spider on my head”

 

“Right,” Grif responded, “that was a grenade.”

 

“And the last thing I remember is a loud bang, and then Simmons fainting-“

 

“Ha! Told you so.”

 

“I did not faint,” Simmons grumbled

Sarge stopped revolving around Lopez, “Done and done.” He took a large step back before giving Lopez a command. “Lopez, activate speech unit.”

 

A click sounded right before a Spanish voice came from the speakers implanted in Lopez’s helmet.

 

“ _Buenos Dias_ -“ the robot spoke to fast for me to even understand anything past his greeting. Now I regret not listening to my parents’ request for me to continue my Spanish lessons. I attempt to pick out the phrases the best I can. “ _I am model number 010113_ -“

 

“Am I the only one not understanding any of this?” Donut spoke for just about everyone here as Lopez continued to give his model number. “ _My name is Lopez_.”

 

“Lopez, he just said Lopez! I understood that. I can speak Spanish!” Grif celebrated his small understanding of Lopez’s introduction.

 

“Lopez, speak English.”

 

“ _My English processor has malfunctioned. I can only speak Spanish_.”

 

“Huh… I think you shorted out his speech unit with that static sir”

 

“Maybe Princess Peach here picked up the wrong model.”

 

“Seriously dude, for the last time, not pink.”

 

“Lopez, I order you to speak a language we understand.”

 

“ _Negative_ ”

 

I chuckle softly to myself, “Well this is just dandy. Lopez. How. Do. We. Fix. Your. Speech. Unit?” Sarge enunciates each word slowly.

 

“Why are you talking so slow? He understands us just fine. Maybe you should try listening slower.” Grif tells Sarge. The man in red thinks for a moment before ordering once more,

“Lopez. Would you like to shoot Grif?”

 

“ _Yes sir, thank you_.”

 

I’ll just wait to speak to Lopez in private. I will absolutely not become some damn translator. Plus, seeing Lopez reaction would be hilarious once I say something to him. Small talk continues between all the guys before I get the urge to go to the bathroom. Heh, duty calls. I walk through the concrete walls before doing my business. I’m washing my hands when I something pale passes by in the corner of my vision. Suddenly, I had chills run down my spine.

 

What the fuck was that?

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
A few hours later I’m sitting on my bed. After my hallucination today I felt as though something big was about to happen. Maybe it’s cause I miss home, I know that I wouldn’t feel good after going on a trip with my family sometimes. I went on many trips with my family and they just never sat well with me. That and my father never kept a job in the same place for too long. That was just because… ah, nevermind. 

 

At the same time, I would get these same feelings right before I had a performance.  Most people would say that there was no reason to feel nervous when playing music with a large group and I suppose I can understand their views. I had recitals to play in, orchestral symphonies I would accompany. I remember being apart of my high school’s drumline, the adrenaline I would get before starting a cadence or being on the field with my friends.

I was always a nervous child. That was obvious to anyone who had met me back in school. I could never recall a time where I wasn’t feeling anxious about being around new people, or anyone for that matter. I sought solace in being alone as opposed to going out and being with my peers late at night. It’s not that I didn’t want to be out, it’s just that I couldn’t trust anyone. I rubbed the scar on my arm and frowned.

 

As much as I liked to be away from other people I can see the harm that it has done. You could say that I’m socially awkward since I don’t really make myself appear in interactions between people. But I like to think that it’s because I overthink things in my head. Dammit, I need to be around someone before I start going down memory lane.

 

I looked in the mirror and saw tired eyes staring back at me. Sighing, I pulled my armor on before facing the world once more.

  
I sat on the edge of the base just looking around the canyon. I wonder what the Blue team does in their spare time. I wonder what the dead dude was like. I think he was the leader or something since I heard the guys say that he would yell at everyone in the base. I leaned back until I was parallel with the sky. I wish I could just take my armor off without fearing for my life. I do not want to end up like Donut. A shadow cast on me from a set of armor blocking the sun.

 

“Hey Lopez.”

 

“ _Silly girl, why communicate with me if you aren’t going to understand anything I say?_ ”

 

“Qué más hay que hacer aquí?”

 

“ _You speak Spanish?!_ ”

 

“Heh, worth it. I can only speak a little to answer your question. My parents were fluent and tried to teach me whenever they weren’t busy. I always thought I could pass by with just English.”

 

“ _At least you aren’t as dumb as the others_.”

 

“Are you actually complimenting me?”

 

“ _…No_ ”

 

“I’ll cherish this moment forever.”

 

“ _Just go back to sleeping in the Sun already_.”

 

I laughed just from imagining Lopez frowning. My thoughts from earlier came back to haunt me as the air shifted.

 

“Do you ever get claustrophobic being here?”

 

If it weren’t for the constant hum coming from the mechanic’s suit I’d of thought he left.

 

“ _It’s all I have ever known_.” 

 

Steps come from the left side of the base just as Grif and Simmons stand a few feet away from us. Lopez lightly pushes me with his foot and I huff before standing up. I lean on the pillar as Simmons speaks.

 

“Do you ever wonder why we’re here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donut: Did you miss me bitches?  
> Simmons: Oh come onn  
> Ace: Holy shit!  
> Grif: How are you even alive?  
> Sarge: What a fine looking lady  
> Lopez:........beep
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this chapter took a little long to come out, things happened at home. A part of me wants this to follow the events of Blood Gulch but then again, we all know how it went down. Or I could change some things, it wouldn't exactly go how the first few seasons were written but the 5th season would have the same outcome.


	6. 3 Reds and a Mexican Robot walk into a bar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of season one. We don't really get to meet the Blue team but at least we got their names (which we already know).

“No, I never ever wonder why we’re here. Semper Fi bitch.” Says Grif.

 

I chuckle softly and look back at Lopez. He twitches for a few moments, a weird sound accompanying his random movements. My smile falls and worry etches my face.

 

“Hey uh Lopez, are you okay dude?”

 

“What’s wrong with Lopez?” Simmons questions

 

A small “I don’t care” came from Grif. I spared the guys a glance before slowly approaching my robotic friend. “Hey, Lopez-“

 

_“Guys, I need to give…you a…warning… What? Why am I speaking Spanish? I don’t know Spanish!”_

 

I tilted my head, “That’s funny Lopez, but that joke won’t work when you’re speaking Spanish.” How odd… Lopez sounds kind of different.

 

_“I’m not joking you stupid--wait, you can understand me?!”_

 

I straightened my posture, “Hold on. What were you about to call me?”

 

Lopez shook his head and faced me fully. _“No, listen to me! The mean woman is going to kill you! She is fixing the tank!”_

Grif and Simmons looked back and forth between us before Grif exploded, “YOU COULD UNDERSTAND SPANISH THE ENTIRE TIME?” I sighed, “Look, at first it was just a joke between Lopez and I. He wasn’t a fan of speaking in front of you guys cause you’d ignore him or mess around with him. I’m not gonna lie, it was pretty entertaining to watch you guys interpret everything he said incorrectly.”  Simmons crossed his arms, “Way to be on our side Ace.” “Ughh, c’mon guys, Lopez didn’t have anyone to talk to so I thought this would be ok. You gotta admit that it was pretty funny.” Grif pointed at me, “I swear to God if it was you who wrote on my—”

 

_“Shut up and listen to what I have to say!”_

 

“Lopez, I’m the only one who understands you. Just chill out for a minute.”

 

“Just wait till I tell Sarge about this!” “What a kissass” “Grif shut the fuck up” “Alright guys calm down—” “Want me to tell Sarge the truth about the rations disappearing?” “You piece of shit, you wouldn’t!” “Grif, Simmons, shut up for a second—” “Yes I would you fat bitch!” “Say that one more time jackass!!”

 

Grif and Simmons were inches away from each other with their fists in the air. “Aw, what the fuck?” Simmons hit Grif in the face and more punches soon followed. I got in between them and tried to pull them apart. “You guys are acting like a bunch of babies, settle the fuck down!” A stray fist hit my head when both guys stopped. It was dead silent for a moment until I growled.

 

“Alright, you fuckheads, who wants to be pummeled first?”

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

On the cliff, two blue soldiers stood by watching a freelancer fix their tank. The soldier in clad aqua armor groaning, “Aw crap Caboose, she’s almost done fixing Sheila. I better radio Church and tell him what’s going on.” The excited soldier in standard issue blue, piped up, “OH, OH, OH, TUCKER PLEASE, PLEASE TUCKER, TUCKER, TUCKER, TUCKER PLEASE—"

“Yes, you can be the one who radios Church.” The pleased soldier smiles, “Thanks, man.”

 

The radio comms chime to life as the young soldier in dark blue turns to face the Red Base. “Calling Church. Come in Church. This is your close personal friend, Private O’Malley.” The other soldier interrupts him, “O’Malley? You said your name was Caboose.” His teammate was quick to turn, “I never said that you guys did!” “Why didn’t you correct us?” “Because I didn’t want to be difficult.”

 

“Come in Private Church, do you copy? Soldier unit Tex almost has the armored vehicle situation rectified. Ok, we require verification of your mission…-ness. How is your progression?”

 

There is quiet on the other side until Church turns on his radio. There is struggling in the background but their comrade's voice is loud and clear. “Caboose! No one here is listening to me! I can only speak Spanish for some reason!” The soldier in blue was without words… uh… “He says he wants to talk to you.”

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

Simmons was holding his arm while Grif nursed an icepack. It serves them right.

 

_“The.Big.Tank”_

 

Grif threw the pack into the base, “Hey, I think if you’re gonna live in this country, you should speak the language.”

 

Simmons shot him a look, “What country? We’re on an alien planet.”

 

“What are you? A Communist?”

 

I rolled my eyes and caught sight of the tank pointing our direction. “Fuck!!” The base shook with an explosion which sent us all, with the exception of Lopez, to the ground.

 

“Son of a bitch!”

“Son of a bitch!”

_“Son of a bitch!”_

 

We all crawled to find cover on the ramp. I peeked my head out and saw the members of the Blue team in the middle of the canyon. Sarge came on the comms as soon as he started up the Warthog. “Simmons, I’m coming around in the Warthog. Get ready to take the gunner position when I come by.” “Roger that.” BOOM.

 

I watched our Sergeant pull up to the base long enough for Simmons to hop on the turret. My eyes followed the vehicle until a shell from the tank hit the Warthog and sent the two men flying. I checked my weapons to make sure they wouldn’t jam during the battle. When I finished my inspection Simmons and Sarge had returned to base and stood next to Grif and me.

 

“Wow! Back so soon? You guys win the war already??” BOOM. Simmons looked to the side, “Yeah, did you want to finish telling me the plan now Sarge?” Our Red Sergeant gruffly snapped back, “If we survive this, I’m gonna kill both of ya… slowly.” BOOM. Grif crouched down, “psst, hey Simmons, by the way, the ramp is secure.” BOOM.

 

I scouted the area for Lopez but saw Donut pop up the other side of the base. I gasped, “DONUT GET DOWN” He stood away from cover, “Hey! What are you guys doing up here?” Grif answered back, “That chick in the black armor’s back!”

 

“What chick? The one that stuck the grenade to my head?”

 

“That’s the one”

 

“The same chick that is to blame for me being stuck in this light red armor?”

 

Grif sighed, “Donut, I understand your need to safeguard your masculinity but really dude, it’s a whole lot faster just to say pink.”

 

“Ohoh, I’ve been waiting for this.” Donut moved up and reached for a sticky grenade on his utility belt and caught it in his hand. An explosion rang next to Donut but he remained unfazed. “HEY BITCH! REMEMBER ME? I SAVED SOMETHING FOR YA!” Donut winded his arm back and threw the grenade in hopes of it sticking to the tank over a hundred yards away.

 

I stepped out from cover and watched the weapon soar through the air until it finally stuck on the driver's chest. Donut screamed, “HELL YEAH! 3 POINTS YOU DIRTY WHORE!” his words echoed through the canyon until another explosion was heard from across the canyon. The tank had yet again been destroyed but this time, a freelancer in black lay in a pool of her own blood outside the tank.

 

For the first time ever, Lopez held fear in his voice as he started sprinting down to the tank.

 

_“Oh my God noo!”_

 

At that moment, I didn’t know what came over me but it physically hurt seeing my friend run toward the dying soldier. My chest held a dull pain as watched him fall to her side and touch her. I put my armored hand to my heart and frowned.

 

I hope this doesn’t change anything.

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

Lopez’s shell stayed to Agent Texas’ side, watching the life drain out of her. The freelancer’s soft voice filled the air around them. “Church? Is that you? It’s gone Church—the A.I. it’s gone… thank you.” The rise of her chest plate stopped as her last breath of oxygen escaped her body.

 

 

Although the soldier inside the robot’s body could not express it, he wanted to confess to the freelancer and to apologize for roping them into this mess. And within that canyon, a poor soul was left with a need for revenge and insurmountable rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while. I had a lot of stuff going on which isn't much of an excuse. Guess I'll be starting college soon though.  
> ____________________________________________  
> *The Red team starts arguing and throwing punches*  
> Church: Huh, I guess the Reds do have to put up with bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have any questions or just want to say hello!
> 
> My Tumblr: crescentxmoonxblog  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crescentxmoonxblog


End file.
